


cover ALL the bases

by isadorator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, MLNSFWeek, Multi, but rest assured everyone getting busy is either aged-up or already adults, i continue my grand tradition of starting entirely new relationship tags lol, not gonna tag all the kinks because i'm actually pretty vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator/pseuds/isadorator
Summary: Fills for #mlnsfweek and its redux, because one can always use some sinspiration ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	

**Author's Note:**

> //has an inbox full of prompts and a list full of fic ideas  
> //decides to get in on [a week full of smut prompts](http://mirthaculous.tumblr.com/post/150856759572/so-its-the-sinmothers-birthday-this-week) instead;;;;;
> 
> So... yeah, this is just a bunch of fairly tame smut ficlets, lol.
> 
> You'll notice there's a lot of threesome-with-selfcest action going on in the tags. That's because some fills (helpfully tagged 'timebreaker au') are, well... futurefic of [my timebreaker au, in which the second ladybug doesn't disappear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7954243). If you don't want to read the fic, but still want to read the fills... all you really need to know is that the three of them slowburn their way into an OT3, the time-travelling Ladybug changes her civilian name to Marie, and the remaining Marinette changes her superhero name to Coccinelle.
> 
> I know it's a little confusing, but I hope you enjoy these anyway!! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**day 1: laughter (ladybug/adrien/marinette; timebreaker au)**

Ladybug swung quickly over the rooftops, cursing the three purse snatchers she'd had to run down tonight. Maybe if she hurried, she wouldn't be the last back from patrol—

Diving through her apartment window, she rolled across the floor before stopping in a crouch. Ladybug registered the soft moans, the muffled laughter, and she sighed. Grudgingly accepting her loss, she got up and walked over to the open bedroom door, before leaning against the frame.

Marinette had already stripped Adrien of his clothes, his shirt and pants joining hers on the ground while his boxer briefs were only pushed down to his thighs. They sat together at the end of the bed, Marinette still in her bra and panties as she plastered herself to his back, one hand holding his as her other slowly pumped his cock.

"You're late~" Marinette teased. She pressed her lips to Adrien's neck, leaving a red smear to join the marks on his skin. Ladybug forgot Marinette had an internship interview today. "So late, we decided to start without you."

"Clearly," Ladybug said, her voice as dry as her mouth as she watched Adrien gasp and buck into Marinette's hand.

Adrien finally seemed to realize Ladybug was there, because his eyes fluttered open and he _whined_. He unclenched one hand from the sheets, reaching out to her, and Ladybug reached back, unable to resist the urge to walk forward and lace her fingers with his. She cupped his face as she bent down, kissing him softly in greeting, and tried not to laugh when he couldn't do more than pant against her mouth.

"You don't mind, do you?" Marinette asked. Ladybug glanced away from the lovely mess Adrien had become and locked on to Marinette.

Marinette, whose brow was pinched with badly disguised worry, likely wondering once again if she was overstepping her boundaries, feeling like she was getting between Ladybug and Adrien. It was the same anxiety that plagued Adrien sometimes, making him feel like he wasn't good enough for either of them. And it haunted Ladybug whenever she felt she didn't belong in this world, in this timeline, with them.

So Ladybug did what they always did when doubt began to creep into one of them: she reassured Marinette. First, with a kiss on Marinette's brow, to smooth away the wrinkles. Then, a kiss on the lips, to show her she was wanted. Finally, Ladybug spoke, her hand that wasn’t holding Adrien's joining Marinette's over his cock.

"Of course not," she said. They both smiled when Adrien groaned in their ears, their handsome boy nearly incoherent as they stroked him together. "I'm guessing Adrien came back first tonight?"

"Yes," Marinette huffed. "All that black lets him sneak up on bad guys, it's not fair."

"Wish it would help _me_ ," Ladybug sighed, looking down. Her gloved hand, black with red polka dots, stood out starkly against Marinette's pale skin and Adrien's rosy cock. She turned her head to kiss Adrien's cheek. "Still, good job, kitty. You deserve your reward~"

Adrien and Marinette both watched Ladybug with dark eyes as she knelt, freeing her hands long enough to pull down Adrien's underwear the rest of the way. She tossed it over her shoulder and spread his legs wide, settling herself between them.

"In costume?" Marinette asked, sounding half-scandalized and half-intrigued.

"Tikki doesn't mind," Ladybug assured her. She pushed Marinette's hand down, guiding it to cup around Adrien's sack. Ladybug took his hand again and used her other hand to grip his cock, holding it steady as she kissed the tip. "And neither do you, right, hot stuff?"

He answered with a strangled gasp of Ladybug's name. Ladybug took this as permission to lick along the length of Adrien’s cock before sliding it into her mouth, Marinette's hand moving up again to tangle in her hair.

  


* * *

  


**day 2: roleplay (ladybug/chat/ladybug; timebreaker au)**

Eyeing Alya's shit-eating grin with suspicion, Marinette took the bowl of popcorn and plopped down on the couch.

"So... what, exactly, are we watching again?" she asked. Marinette tossed a warm kernel into her mouth as Alya plugged her laptop into the tv. When a porn site appeared on the screen, Marinette's expectations fell from 'cautiously excited' to 'braced for trolling'. "Alya..."

Alya bounced back up, completely unperturbed as she made her way across her apartment and next to Marinette.

"Girl, we are watching _the_ greatest thing to ever crawl out of the cesspool that is the internet." Alya scrolled down the page, clicking play on an already loaded video. "Behold!"

A blank screen was the backdrop to the first chords of... it sounded _kind_ of like the song Jagged Stone wrote for her and Ladybug, but remixed into sounding like...

No.

This could _not_ be happening.

Ignoring the sudden dropping of her stomach, the title flashed up on the screen.

_~☆~Miraculass XXX: The Tails of Ladybugger, Chatte Noir, and Cockinelle~☆~_

Screeching, Marinette dove behind the back of the couch, popcorn flinging through the air as Alya's laughter followed.

"WHY," Marinette wailed, hands clutched over her eyes. "ALYA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU."

"Oh jeez, your reaction is _priceless!_ " Alya cackled. And seemed completely unrepentant, the fiend.

" _ALYA!!_ "

"Chill already," said Alya. A hand dropped on Marinette's head, ruffling her hair. "I gotta report on _all_ things Ladybug and _you_ need some ideas for getting your roommates into bed."

Unable to say that had already, technically, kinda, sorta, um—

( _Watching Adrien fall apart, piece by tempting piece, as the person that used to be her slowly rode him to completion... that counted, right?_ )

Marinette's words came out in a helpless garble. Alya found it in her heart to take pity and patted Marinette on the head.

"If you don't want to get between them, I understand," Alya said, unknowingly voicing Marinette's greatest fear. "But if you want to get _between_ them..."

"Alya, _please_ ," Marinette begged. Her best friend snickered, retreating back to unpause the film.

The porn film.

About her alterego. And the people she loved the most, _oh god_.

"You're gonna miss out~" Alya teased. The music grew louder before fading away to the sounds of the city. Marinette stayed behind the back of the couch, torn. She should leave. Right now.

" _Chat Noir, you have to stop taking hits for us!_ " cried a woman's voice. Was that supposed to be her? Or Ladybug?

Either way, this was already disturbingly accurate.

" _Tch,[Cattail](http://i.imgur.com/Ia6BqRK.gif) got away—Kitty, are you alright?_ " said another woman.

"Is this a title drop? I can't tell," Alya mumbled past her popcorn.

" _My ladies, I'm fine—urk!_ " The man playing porn-Chat sounded like he was in pain. Marinette's heart lurched, remembering every time Chat Noir threw himself between her and harm.

" _Chat!_ " The women cried out together.

"Doesn't it bother you, that they're making this kind of stuff about real people?" Marinette asked.

" _The heat... it's burning me up inside..._ ," porn-Chat whimpered.

"People make porn about _everything_ ," said Alya. "Sitcoms, talk shows, celebrities, politicians... fucking _octopuses_. Rule 34 is alive and well and this was pretty much inevitable once the second Ladybug showed up." Another crunch of popcorn. "Never underestimate the power of a twin fantasy, Marinette."

" _Even if the sex pollen is only in me... I don't want to leave you out..._ ," porn-Chat groaned. Wait.

" _That's what this Lucky Charm is for..._ ," one of the women said. How much did Marinette miss while Alya was talking?? Not that she was, uh, _listening_ , or. She. She should, leave, yeah— " _Mmmm, just relax and let me in..._ "

Twin moans, masculine and feminine, echoing together... that was what finally broke Marinette. Grabbing hold of the back of the couch, she peeked over.

On the screen, porn-Ladybug was on her hand and knees, the non-existent crotch seam of her costume ripped open wide enough for porn-Chat's cock to slip comfortably inside her. Porn-Chat's own uniform had an extended zipper that actually _functioned_ , reaching all the way around to the base of his belt tail. Unzipped, it freed him enough to take porn-Ladybug from behind and for porn-Coccinelle to... for _her_ to...

Marinette swallowed, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together as porn-Coccinelle's spotted strap-on dildo slid in and out of porn-Chat's ass; the pounding motion rocked into porn-Ladybug, creating what must have been wave after wave of pleasure. None of the actors really looked like them besides the colouring, but Marinette could easily picture Ladybug's arched back, the slackness of Chat's mouth as she straightened him up, turning his head to kiss him before grabbing hold of Ladybug's waist—

"Pretty good production value, huh?" Alya said slyly and Marinette fell back.

"I-I-It's, _I'm_ not—" Marinette tried to say, feeling light-headed as the cries of the actors became more insistent, but Alya pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shh, no judgment." She took it away and smirked. "Unless you put hot sauce on the popcorn again, _then_ we have a problem."

Glancing first at the looks of ecstasy on the actors' faces and then Alya's raised eyebrow, Marinette meekly sat back on the couch and took the popcorn.

  


* * *

  


**day 3: make 'em blush (bustier/mendeleiev)**

When Caline pushed open the school laboratory's door, she wasn't surprised to see Mendeleiev still there. The infuriating woman was hunched over her desk, marking up her students reports in unforgiving black, completely ignoring the sky as it became the same colour.

"It's seven o'clock," said Caline. Mendeleiev grunted, pen still scribbling away in that incomprehensible handwriting.

Caline tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear, trying to dig for a well of patience. She needed another one solely to deal with the most aggravating woman she'd ever met.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Mendeleiev had her good points, just like everyone else. Don't blow up on her.

Again.

Outwardly calm, Caline walked towards the desk and snatched the pen from Mendeleiev. Her intervention was met with a sneer.

"Can I _help_ you, Bustier?" Mendeleiev asked.

Caline crossed her arms, twirling the pen in her hand. "Yes. Go home."

Mendeleiev scoffed and got up, reaching for her pen. Caline hid it behind her, out of Mendeleiev's reach, enjoying the look of frustration that crossed Mendeleiev's face.

"I _need_ to work!" Mendeleiev snapped, going for the pen again. Caline dodged around her, putting the desk between them.

"You need to unwind," said Caline. A chuckle escaped her as they circled around the table, Mendeleiev trying feints to catch Caline off-guard. It turned into a full laugh when Mendeleiev went from annoyed to outraged.

Mendeleiev struck then, taking advantage of Caline's distraction to pin her hands to the table, pressing them both up against the edge of it.

Instead of trying for the pen, Mendeleiev seemed to consider Caline, peering over the lenses perched on the end of her nose.

"Why do you care?" she asked. Caline took in Mendeleiev's sharp face and sharper blue eyes, felt something in her waver.

Smothering. Calculating. _Addicting_.

Even with a literature degree, Caline could not find enough words to accurately describe the feeling of Mendeleiev's undivided attention.

"It's not good for you, to be all work and no play," Caline said, keeping her voice calm and steady. It was a counterpoint to the heat of Mendeleiev's leg as it pressed between hers.

Mendeleiev hummed as she leaned into Caline, their chests brushing together, her mouth grazing Caline's ear.

"Are you going to let me play with you?" Mendeleiev asked. The words dropped, low and heavy, into the mental well marked with her name. The ripples spread quickly, disturbing Caline's calm enough to leave her shuddering.

"I-if that's... if that's what it takes. To get you out of here," said Caline, the burn of a blush starting to rise in her face as Mendeleiev released her hands. Caline remembered that Mendeleiev's hands were longer and larger than hers when Mendeleiev chose to run them up her arms, over her shoulders, then down to cup her breasts through her blazer, covering them completely.

"You'll let me touch you, like this?" Mendeleiev asked, demonstrating by squeezing Caline's breasts and pushing them together. Caline gasped, then nodded, before finally finding her words again.

"Yes, y-yes, like that—"

Mendeleiev didn't wait for her to finish her stuttering, instead reaching down to grab her ass, picking her up to sit on the desk. Caline's arms flew around Mendeleiev's neck for balance and she bit her lip as Mendeleiev's hips pushed her legs apart.

"You're fine with me taking you how I like, where I like, as—" Caline moaned, head dropping as Mendeleiev ground into her. "— _hard_ as I like?"

"Please, yes, a- _aah!_ "

It was hard to think straight whenever Mendeleiev kissed her, those full lips parting hers, that awful, wicked tongue licking away any sense Caline had left.

Full honours, top graduate in her class, a position in one of the most prestigious schools in Paris... A lifetime of achievement and an immaculate reputation...

It all teetered on the brink of ruin whenever Mendeleiev's fingers crept under Caline's waistband, sliding into her, guiding her to that edge, tempting her to leap wildly into the unknown.

Every time, even as it damned her... Caline chose to fall.

  


* * *

  


**day 4: we've got time (adrien/marinette)**

Flinching away from the sunlight in his eyes, Adrien mumbled and turned his head, hiding his face in his sunshine's hair.

It was wonderful to wake up like this, to be curled around Marinette, sleep drifting away as the feel of her back against his chest slowly came into focus. She was a warm, solid weight in his arms, one who grumbled as Adrien nuzzled his face against the crook of her neck.

This was something that was blissfully familiar, a comfort Adrien revelled in before he started the day. But, in the last week, that feeling had opened itself to an entirely new dimension of happiness. One he couldn't fully comprehend until he took a vow to wake up like this for the rest of his life.

Thumbing the wedding band on his left ring finger, Adrien sighed and pulled Marinette closer, somehow giddy and lazy all at once.

His amazing, beautiful wife (his wife, his wife, _Marinette was his wife_ ) groaned and shuffled around until she could wrap her arms around him too. She lightly banged her head against his collarbone, her cool toes brushing against his calves.

"Good morning, Mme Dupain-Cheng," Adrien said softly, pressing a kiss to her hairline.

A warm wave of affection rose, crested, then washed over his heart when Marinette grunted and rubbed her forehead against it, unknowingly drowning it in love.

"You're lucky you're cute," she muttered, reaching up to pat his cheek. Her hand stayed there, tilting his face down so Marinette could wiggle herself up the bed and kiss him.

What started as a peck turned into two as Adrien chased her lips, then another as Marinette pulled him in by his nape, sweet kisses melting into each other until they felt like golden syrup. It was a warming, utterly _addicting_ concoction that Adrien couldn't ( _wouldn't_ ) stop wanting to taste.

But they still needed to breathe, so he compromised by peppering kisses along her jaw. He rolled over so that Marinette was under him, making it easier to drag his mouth low, to suck and nip along her neck, to feel her chest hitch and stutter as he moved down, down, down.

More than a week of doing nothing but being with each other, of making memories and making love, and still, _still_ Adrien wasn't sated.

Not when he smoothed his palms over her naked skin, ducking down under the blanket to drink in the wetness between her thighs. Not when Marinette's fingers, thin and strong, raked over his scalp, tugging at his hair to guide him back up to her, to guide him inside her. Not when her legs wrapped around his waist, following his hips through their slow grind, their steady slap, their frantic thrusts as she gasped and shuddered against him, their still peak as he did the same.

Not when Marinette ran her hands along his back, keeping him close as she kissed his cheek. Not when they parted to make breakfast together, pulling on each other's clothes and working together to clean the dishes. Not when Adrien snuck in behind Marinette on the couch, hugging her to him while she tried to go through her work e-mail and figure out what she missed during their honeymoon.

"I can't wait to do taxes with you," Adrien told her.

Marinette turned her head to look at him, one eyebrow raised. "M. Dupain-Cheng, are you saying you know _how_ to do your taxes?"

He thought about it for a moment before grinning sheepishly at her. Marinette leaned back against him, patting his forearm where it rested against her stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," she said. "We've got time."

  


* * *

  


**day 5: "i can't believe we survived" sex (alya/marinette)**

Marinette tipped her head back, ignoring everything except her amazing, wonderful shower. Hot water washed over her hair and down her body, blessed heat sinking into her skin and warming her from the outside in.

Her hands ached. Her legs felt shaky. Her bed called out to her, berating her for neglecting it for so long. She only needed to find the energy to move out of the steam filled stall; then she could sink into sweet oblivion because—

"FINALS ARE _DONE_ , HOLY SHIT," Alya shouted as she slammed open the bathroom door, ricocheting it off the wall. It was a testament to the extent of Marinette's exhaustion that her only response was leaning against the cool tiles. "I can not _believe_ we actually survived our first year of university."

Marinette hummed in reply, dozing as Alya, now naked and grinning, pulled the shower curtains aside. She clambered in, closing the curtains behind her, and wrapped Marinette in a wet hug, planting an equally wet kiss to Marinette's cheek.

"Well, hey there, sleepyhead. Nice to see you too," Alya teased. Marinette grumbled, tilting her head up for a kiss, short and sweet, before cuddling into her... friend, roommate, _everything_. She still wasn't quite sure what she and Alya were now.

It was _something_ , whatever it was. A something where Marinette casually shared showers and Italian kisses with Alya.

Alya, her best friend who shined so brilliantly. Alya, who always stared straight ahead to her future and grabbed Marinette's hand as she rushed towards it. Alya, with her wide, soft curves and plump lips, neither of which gave a hint to her sharp tongue and blunt honesty.

The perfect pillow came in the form of Alya's chest, which Marinette took full advantage of. She rested her head on it, let herself indulge in the beat of Alya's heart against her ear, the beat of water against her skin.

After two weeks of projects and cramming, Marinette couldn't think of anything better to do than this.

"Guess you're too tired for some celebratory shower sex, huh?" Alya asked and ah. Yes. Marinette _could_ think of what—or, more accurately, _who_ —she could do.

Flushing not just from the heat ( _after mid-terms, it had felt so good, too good, to have Alya kneeling on the shower floor in front of her, her thigh over Alya's shoulder and Alya's mouth between her legs_ ), Marinette sighed and leaned into her, letting Alya support her weight.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Don't think I could stand up for that long."

Sluggishly, Marinette's hands ran over Alya's rear and squeezed it, relishing in the give beneath her fingers, the startled gasp in her ear. She lay her head against Alya's shoulder, staring up at Alya's bewildered expression with a smile that was just a tad too dreamy.

"If you're still up for it, I can fuck you into the mattress tomorrow," Marinette offered.

She could feel Alya gulp against her forehead.

"Y-yeah, sounds good," said Alya, before finding her grin again, a glint of mischief in her eyes. "But only if you help me wash my back."

Shuffling them around, Marinette wrapped her arms around Alya's waist from behind. She gathered the wet strands of Alya's hair and brushed them to the side, her fingers combing through them. Then she pressed a slow kiss to Alya's bared shoulder, smiling against it.

"Deal," said Marinette.

  


* * *

  


**day 6: wet dreams (chat/ladybug; chat/marinette)**

Chat Noir tried to figure _why_ , exactly, Ladybug was refusing to meet his eyes as they ran across the rooftops together.

(— _had he made her uncomfortable, was there something wrong with her, with him, with them, had she decided that she hated him now that she knew his identity and was trying to think of the cleanest way to leave him behind_ —)

But then their patrol bore fruit for once and a woman wearing a lab coat and jumpsuit leaped into the park near Françoise-Dupont. They paused, wary, just as the woman pointed up to them.

"LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR! FACE THE TRUTH OF YOUR INADEQUACY AND HAND OVER YOUR MIRACULOUS!" she yelled.

An akuma. Of course.

**[ I don't care about your dumb Miraculous, just give it to me so I can get back to having my revenge. ]**

Chat's magic cat ears twitched. That monotone, robotic voice was probably too far for Ladybug to hear, but it was _definitely_ coming from the complicated looking device on the akuma's wrist.

"Quiet, you," the akuma said to the device.

**[ Shut up, you're making me look bad. ]**

Chat turned his head, with every intent to tell Ladybug about the device, and caught her staring.

Her eyes widened and she whipped her head away, determinedly looking at the ground. Chat's heart sank to the pawpads of his boots.

"G-got anything pegged for the akuma nest?" she asked. He tried shake off the cold fear that wedged into him, widening the cracks of doubt.

It didn't work.

_Do you still hate me, Marinette?_

"I'm thinking the device—she keeps talking to it," Chat said instead. Ladybug nodded, eyes on the akuma now.

"Sounds good. We'll go for the goggles on her forehead next, if that doesn't work out. Pincer move?"

Chat hummed his agreement, still sneaking glances at Ladybug as he sized up the akuma.

Middle-aged woman, with some kind of mad scientist motif. The wrist device and goggles were the only things that stood out in her outfit.

After five years of failed attacks, one would think Hawk Moth would switch up his strategy.

"On three," Ladybug said. Chat tensed, dropping to the ground when the countdown ended; they rushed the akuma together.

He should have seen the gun sooner.

The akuma raised their wrist, a cone-shaped barrel unfolding from the device and aiming straight at Ladybug. Chat Noir managed to turn on his heel, twisting his whole body in order to intercept her path and push her out of the way.

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled.

**[ Oh my god, please be okay. ]**

A stream of red liquid hit Chat's back. His nose stung with the sharp, burning scent of alcohol.

"Are you kidding me?" he whined.

**[ I can't believe this is just wine; I thought we were in actual danger. ]**

Chat stared at the device, eyebrows going up. "Uh??"

**[ How did it know what I was thinking, this is really weird. ]**

The akuma gave the device a dramatic polish with her sleeve, looking very smug. "The Soothsayer knows the truth of all," she said.

**[ If I make it seem like I'm mysterious and creepy, maybe I can finish this up quickly and get back to planning my revenge. ]**

Pursing her lips, the Soothsayer glared down at the device with narrowed eyes.

While she was distracted, a gloved hand circled under Chat's arm and attempted to tug him up. But his limbs felt heavy and stiff, like he was stuck under an invisible weight and couldn't move. He stayed where he was sprawled on the ground, still drenched in wine.

"Why isn't this _working?_ " Ladybug hissed. She planted her feet and pulled at his arm again, with no more success than before.

**[ It's bad enough I had that stupid wet dream about Chat last night, now I have to deal with this fucking mess. ]**

Ladybug let Chat's arm drop from her grip, her mouth falling open as all her focus snapped to the Soothsayer's device. Chat watched in numb fascination as Ladybug went red in every bit of exposed skin she had.

Silently, she gripped her yoyo and detached it from her waist. The Soothsayer took a step back, visibly uneasy.

"My lady?" Chat croaked, feeling prickles of heat inch down his spine and up his face as Ladybug straightened up, sunlight glancing off her supersuit.

**[ I don't know what's going on right now, but I've never been more turned on in my life. ]**

Ladybug shut her eyes and bit her lip. Tension mounted in Chat as she took in a shuddering breath.

"Keep quiet, kitty, that machine is... saying the thoughts behind our words, I think. We need to be careful."

**[ If this thing tells everyone that I dreamt about Chat sneaking into my bedroom to let me sit on his stupid pretty face and suck on his stupid pretty cock, I'm going to go fucking ballistic before I die of mortification. ]**

Ladybug's glove creaked around her yoyo. The Soothsayer took another step back, looking like she regretted every decision she'd ever made. And Chat...

"Buh," he said eloquently.

**[ Yes, yes, for the love of everything, fucking hell yes, take me now, I'm yours. ]**

Immediately, a purple butterfly insignia appeared in front of the Soothsayer's face. No one but the akuma could hear Hawk Moth's voice, but that was apparently enough for the device.

**[ If I have to endure one more second of anything involving Chat Noir and sex, I will be sick all over my bespoke suit. ]**

  


* * *

  


**day 7: virginity (marinette/adrien/marinette; timebreaker au)**

Marinette tried to move on. She really did.

When Marie and Adrien started officially dating in lycée, she superglued her heart back together because she was happy that _they_ were happy. Even if it was without her.

Alya, the most amazing wingwoman ever, helped Marinette get dates, dances, drinks... but it always ended the same.

Marinette and her latest paramour would fall apart within a week; her partners would pull her into a cuddle pile to comfort her; Marinette would _ache_ for what she couldn't have.

  


* * *

  


But then university rolled around. The three of them decided to share an apartment together, to cut costs and to not have to make excuses every time Coccinelle or Chat Noir or Ladybug was needed.

It was a small space. They were all young adults who learned to be stealthy as children.

Of course Marinette was going to walk in on Adrien and Marie.

  


* * *

  


The first time was an accident. The second was an open secret. The third was a last-minute invitation.

The fourth... Marinette couldn't take just _watching_ anymore. And neither could they.

  


* * *

  


"You don't need to be so quiet," Marie murmurs and Marinette shivers.

The feeling of Marie's lips brushing against Marinette's ear from behind, of her fingers circling Marinette's clit in molasses slow strokes... Marinette's hands stretch out on either side of her, twisting the sheets underneath because it's overwhelming and wonderful and she's wanted this for so long, she hardly knows what to do now that it's _happening_.

But she has some leverage; she grinds back into Marie's lap, a weak attempt to stop herself from bucking forward. With a pleased hum, Marie teases Marinette's chest with her other hand, her fingertips tracing the stiffening nipple underneath. Goosebumps rise on Marinette's skin as Marie expertly brings her body to a rolling boil.

It's too much and not enough for Marinette, the ferocity of her desire making her gasp and lean back. The movement dislodges Adrien's mouth with a soft pop, leaving behind a shiny red mark on her inner thigh. He licks his lips as he holds her legs apart and watches them both.

"You should let us know when you like something," says Adrien. "Tell us how you want to be touched, so we can make you feel good too."

Even though the words are sweet, his voice is heavy and rough, like the scrape of his stubble against Marinette's neck as he leans in to kiss it.

"I..." It's difficult to think when she's pressed between their bare chests, pinned between Marie's unfaltering hands and Adrien's hungry mouth. Marinette can feel Adrien's hard cock resting on her stomach, Marie's fingers inching down, and a curl of anxiety surfaces from under the waves of pleasure. "I don't know, I don't... I've never..."

Marie's fingers still and Marinette forces down the whine that threatens to escape her.

"How far have you gotten with someone?" asks Marie, sharp but gentle, the same as Adrien's eyes on her as he moves to kiss her temple.

"You were there," Marinette says. "Both of you."

"I think I'd remember that," Adrien replies, a lazy smile stretching his face, and Marinette shakes her head. She loosens one hand to tilt his chin up and run her thumb over his bottom lip.

"You don't," she says.

"Oh," Marie breathes, because Ladybug was the one who held Chat Noir back as Coccinelle kissed him free from Le Dislocœur's spell. "Oh, _Marinette_ —"

Marinette kisses Adrien then, tries to bury the latent traces of anxiety in the taste and feel of him, lets Marie whisper in her ear everything they'll do for her, if she wants.

And Marinette _wants_.

She wants Adrien looking at her with quiet adoration and worry as he eases himself into her so, so carefully. She wants Marie to hold her tightly and guide her with encouraging hands as she tries to find a rhythm that works for all of them. She wants to come between them, to love and be loved in the same way they love each other.

Marinette wants and Adrien and Marie give and give and _give_ until Marinette's body can't take anymore. They wrap around her when she collapses, pulling up the blanket over all of them.

She falls asleep as Marie pulls Adrien into a kiss over her shoulder. It's tender and warm and everything Marinette feels in her last moments of consciousness, knowing there's room in their hearts for her as well.


End file.
